『Still alive』
by Asianpotter1
Summary: so, I was reading some stories, and I asked myself, what if she was still alive? who is "She"? well, you can find out.


A bright day in the world of Alfheim Online. The false sun shined bright warming everything it's light touched. On a large tree big and strong enough to support people, lie a single person. That person was a Spriggan dressed in black with two sheathed swords. His name was Kirito, known as the black swordsman and the most powerful player in the game. He is known to be the holder of the legendary sword Excalibur.

Kirito thought to himself "*sigh now, what do I think I should try and do today? Perhaps I should gather everyone for a floor raid in new aincrad, or I could just farm for EXP, then again that would take a hell of a long time. I think I'll try practicing my Skill connect so I can activate it without problems, I think that would kill a lot of time."

Kirito had lowered himself down to the tree. He drew his swords and lowered his center of gravity into a fighting stance.

He activated the sword skill, Horizontal square in his right hand. Once the sword skill had completed he immediately activated another skill with his other sword in his left, Sonic leap. Third with his now recharged right sword activated another horizontal square, once the third sword skill had completed his left hand activated Vorpal strike.

He had continued performing this series of actions over and over again for more than 30 times. Kirito was exhausted from this. However, he had become able to guarantee at least 4 consecutive sword skills.

"Now, I think I have an idea," he said to himself. Kirito swiped his hand down to open a menu, he messaged everyone of his friends that were online. He typed, "come meet me at the base of the world tree, I am going to try something big." and sent. About 20-30 minutes later, several of Kirito's friends had arrived; Asuna, Klein, Agil, Sinon, Lisbeth, Argo, and Silica.

"Yo Ki-bo, so what're ya about to fail trying to do this time?" Argo had asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, what _did_ you call us all here for?" Lisbeth added in.

Each person was curious to see what Kirito had called them for. "Well, I have been practicing my Skill connect thing, and I think it's time to make an OSS of my own." Kirito explained.

"An OSS!?" exclaimed from everyone simultaneously, Kirito was known for his incredible skills, but never before had he even attempted to make an OSS, it wasn't known why. Everyone sat down as if it was a classroom. It was about time anyway,

"Alright, here I go," he said. Kirito had slowed his breathing and closed his eyes.

"Hey..." Sinon whispered to Lisbeth. "I'll bet 500 yen he fails trying."

"I'll take that action" Lisbeth whispered back.

Kirito had for the most part cleared his mind except for one thought, "Yuuki, this one, is in honor of you…" Kirito had great Admiration for Yuuki, not just as a player or a swordsman, but also as a person. Being able to perform an 11-hit combination which was also powerful all in a single sword skill. She had also lived 3 years in a virtual world, longer than any SAO survivor while fighting an inevitable death as long as possible, long enough to cement her and her friends' place in history. With this thought cleared he held his breath. The one sword in his right hand, Excalibur, first he performed what seemed to be a vertical square, but then activated what seemed to be a horizontal square adjacent to the first, next he had done this again vertical to the first right angle creating what appeared to be a hollow 3 dimensional cube. All 12 lines that formed the cube had expanded outwards and dispersed. The grass around, the trees nearby, even his friends were pushed back by the mere shock wave the skill created. Everyone was in awe of this. As Kirito had "published" this as an OSS. he had named this skill "Tesseract slice"

"...you owe me 500 yen Sinon" Lisbeth said still staring at Kirito.

"Kirito-kun! What was that!?: Asuna asked, the first to stand up.

"An OSS I wanted to try and make, I haven't made one yet and I wanted to kill some time, so I decided to do this." he said, it was clear that Kirito had put zero complex thinking into his actions.

"That was awesome!" Klein shouted. "You just made a 12-hit combo. That's more than what Asuna got from Yuuki,"

"How powerful is it Ki-bo?" Argo asked.

"Well, considering the amount of force it carries, and how many hits it delivers, I'd say about the same as Mother's Rosario, depending on the sword's stats, it could be stronger or weaker though. I think I-" Kirito was cut off by something.

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked worried. "What is it?

"Papa?" yui asked, :is there something you're looking at? I don't detect anything."

"No way…" He said mouth slightly open

Suddenly a sonic boom touched the ground. Kirito the only one who could keep his eyes open. When the air settled what stood in front of everyone caused everyone to freeze. Unable to say anything everyone was simply silent.

 _It_ spoke, "hey, what's up everyone? Saw something happening down'ere and I wanted to see what it was."

This person, was female, she had a purple dress with a red pattern down the left, a breastplate with two shoulderless sleeves. The wearer had pale skin. Red eyes, and long purple hair,. Thie person's mere presence brought Asuna to tears.

"y-Yuuki…" Asuna said through her tears.

"Yo, Asuna, I'm back baby!" Yuuki had said holding a "peace" sign with her left hand.

Kirito had swiped down to the menu and logged out. He had taken off his Amusphere and picked up his phone to call Kikuoka.

"Yo! Kirito-kun, what's up?" he asked from the other side of the phone

"Yuuki is alive and in ALO, explain!" kirito demanded.

"Hm? Oh yes, well give me a moment to log in to ALO." he hung up

Once Kirito logged back into ALO he found Kikuoka as Chrysheight standing in the fireld along with everyone, not talking.

"Alright Kikuoka, time to explain." Kirito said

"how is Yuuki here?" was the thought everyone was thinking.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, you see," he began to explain, "you all know how she died right? Well, a machine was used the moment she died, Kirito used this machine before, the soul translator. What happened was the soul translator read her Fluctlight and transferred it to a storage area within the system. A few weeks after her death the fluctlight suddenly activated, we don't know how, but basically, her soul became a package of code. Something like Yui-san over there." he said pointing to yui who was sitting on Asuna's shoulder. "Now after some complicated stuff that happened between some networking and reprogramming she can now play ALO again."

"So-" Asuna began, "Yuuki is now an ai like yui, does that mean she will be around always from now on?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking yes, but it goes a bit further, her ai became tied to the original seed server which sprouted all the VRMMO's so basically she can enter any world and access the internet at will."

"That's incredible" Yui said. "I wanna do that too. That would be really cool."

"Well, I must get going soon, I still have some work I need to do." Kikuoka said. He then logged off leaving everyone to their own devices.

"So, kirito…" Yuuki began, "so that was your new OSS right? I still have mine, wanna share?" she said smiling.

"If you want to, I think it would be cooler for us to have our own unique things." Kirito replied.

"That makes sense, but another time we should have another duel, we can see whose power is greater now." she said.

"Yeah, anytime you want Yuuki, I would love to go a few rounds with you again." Kirito said.

"Now, since Yuuki is back, how will we celebrate?" Silica asked.

"How about a party at my cafe? It's on me this time." Agil suggested.

From there, news quickly spread that the Absolute Sword Zekken had returned to the world of ALO, the Sleeping knights had re-established and together with Kirito and his friends they formed a floor clearing super team.

But what happened during that time and after, is up to your imagination, good luck with what you do with it. :)


End file.
